The Aristocartoons
The Aristocartoons is a ZachKammeyerEntertainment spoof of The AristoCats (1970). Cast: *Thomas O'Malley - Bagheera (from: The Jungle Book (1963/1967) and The Jungle Book 2 (2003)) *Duchess - Miss Bianca (from: The Rescuers (1977) and The Rescuers Down Under (1991)) *Toulouse - Baloo (from: The Jungle Book (1963/1967) and The Jungle Book 2 (2003)) *Marie as Herself (human ''re''animated version) *Berlioz - Bart Simpson (from: The Simpsons (1983)) *Frou-Frou - Elephant Matriarch (from: Dumbo (1941)) *Abigail - Kanga (from: Winnie the Pooh (1960)) *Amelia - Mama Bear (from: The Berenstain Bears Show (1985-1987, and occasionally since 1989-2002) and The Berenstain Bears (2003-2004)) *Roquefort - SpongeBob SquarePants (from: SpongeBob SquarePants (1999)) *Scat Cat - Top Cat (from: Top Cat and Friends (1962)) *English Cat - Hokey Wolf (from: The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958)) *Russian Cat - Tony the Tiger (from: Sugar Frosted Flakes Show (1959)) *Italian Cat - Boo-Boo Bear (from: The Yogi Bear Show (1960)) *Chinese Cat - Yogi Bear (from: The Yogi Bear Show (1960)) *Napoleon - Tigger (from: Winnie the Pooh (1960)) *Lafayette - Winnie the Pooh (from: Winnie the Pooh (1960)) *Uncle Waldo - Papa Q. Bear (from: The Berenstain Bears Show (1985-1987, and occasionally since 1989-2002) and The Berenstain Bears (2003-2004)) *Madame Bonfamille - Marge Simpson (from: The Simpsons (1983)) *Edgar Balthazar - Shere Khan (from: The Jungle Book (1963/1967) and The Jungle Book 2 (2003)) *Georges Hautecourt - Henry J. Waternoose, III (from: Monsters, Inc. (2000) and Monsters University (2013)) *French Milk Truck Driver - Oscar the Grouch (from: Sesame Street (1969)) *Le Petit Cafe Chef - Policeman with Black Hair (from: Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964)) *Truck Movers as Themselves *Frog - Robin the Frog (from: The Muppets (1955)) *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang as Himself *Cats - Various Characters Chapters: #Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 #Mr. Waternoose Arrives #Marge Makes a Will #Self-Improvement Lessons #"Scales and Arpeggios"/SpongeBob Stops by for Dinner #Cartoon-napped #Lost in the Wilderness #Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Bagheera O'Malley Panther" #Bagheera's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' #Shere Khan Reveals His Secret to Matriarch #A Narrow Escape for Cartoons/Bagheera Saves Marie from Drowning #Meet Kanga and Mama Bear Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper #Uncle Papa Q. Bear #Shere Khan Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella #"Everybody Wants to Be a Cartoon" #Settling Down for the Night/Bagheera's Offer #Home at Least #SpongeBob Runs For Help #Bagheera to the Rescue #A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End #End Credits Voice Cast: *Phil Harris: Bagheera as Thomas O'Malley *Eva Gabor: Miss Bianca as Duchess *Gary Dubin: Baloo as Toulouse *Liz English: Marie *Dean Clark: Bart Simpson as Berlioz *Sterling Holloway: SpongeBob SquarePants as Roquefort *Louis Prima: Top Cat as Scat Cat *Lord Tim Hudson: Hokey Wolf as Hit Cat *Paul Winchell: Yogi Bear as Shun Gon *Thurl Ravenscroft: Tony the Tiger as Billy Boss *Pat Buttram: Tigger as Napoleon *George Lindsey: Winnie the Pooh as Lafayette Trivia: *Both Baloo and Thomas O'Malley were voiced from the late Phil Harris (acted 1963-1986). *Both Miss Bianca and Duchess were voiced from the late Eva Gabor (acted 1970-1994). *Both Winnie the Pooh and Roquefort were voiced from the early Sterling Holloway (acted 1941-1986). *Both Tigger and Shun Gon were voiced from the late Paul Winchell (acted 1966-1989). *Both Tony the Tiger and Billy Boss were voiced from the early Thurl Ravenscroft (acted 1940-2005). *Tony, Tigger and Shere Khan are all tigers. Category:The AristoCats Category:Spoofs Category:The AristoCats Spoofs Category:ZachKammeyerEntertainment